Colorblind
by nezumi1200
Summary: Roxas hated him. He honestly hated Sora with a passion. With his anger ragging he decides the boy needs to feel the pain he felt. Yaoi, Lemon, Angst/love ect. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Nezumi speaking

I couldn't help but want to do this.

While trying to think of a skit for me and my Roxas to do I just thought of super mega Yaoi haha and though, yeah that won't work for us… but it'll work for all you lovely people on .

Roxas and Sora seem like they would be buddy buddy but I'm kinda going to stray very far away from that and bring you guys morbid and sadistic things.

**WARNINGS (VERY IMPORTANT)**

Major Sora abuse (physically) Sadistic evilness. Yaoi. Lemon.

(The title was is because while writing I only listened to this song, and I couldn't think of a title lol also note that italicized lyrics will be used as page breaks)

Colorblind by Counting Crows

A cloaked figure walked slowly down a dark alley. The lights of bright neon signs glimmered lightly on the dark puddles that he stomped through as he walked through the dark world. As he walked forward, the leather of his cloak flapped lightly, filling the quite morbid space with a light noise. He turned a corner of the seemingly deserted space to see a figure at the end of the alley. He seemed lost and a spiky head of hair turned to observe his surroundings. The organization member slid back silently behind the turn to stare out at the tan youth holding a giant key in his gloved hand.

'Sora…' He frowned as the name rang through his head.

The male he was observing started his ways down an alley. The frowning male followed him, making sure the dark hood covered his blond hair before he silently stalked after him.

'Sora…' He repeated the name of the seemingly lost youth as he realized he was alone. The two animal like partners weren't at his side as they usually were. The boy turned and his bright eyes shone brightly in the dark. Roxas frown deepened and he bared his teeth under his hood in an anger expression as he saw the cerulean eyes that matched his own perfectly.

'I hate him.' The blond thought but followed after the keyblade weirder.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' He repeated in his head, not being able to control the thoughts of the boy smiling happily in his mind. The boy came across a dark chest and he opened it expertly and smiled widely as a potion appeared.

'Why? Why the hell is he allowed to smile?' Roxas tch'ed at the idiotic smile that was on the youths face.

'Why is he able to smile, while I am only able to watch his happiness… why am I cursed to be unhappy and emotionless?' He stalked after the boy who still seemed lost in the maze of dank alleyways.

'I hate him.' Roxas repeated in his mind.

'I want to hurt him.' His brain continued to work his angry thoughts.

'I want him to feel the way I feel. Cursed to a life of feeling nothing. I want to take his heart and destroy it so he'll understand how empty it feels. I want him to never smile again.' He smiled wickedly at the thought of seeing the teen's eyes without their happy shine. His smile quickly faded and he clenched his leather-clad fists at his sides harshly as he thought of his somebody.

'Why is he a somebody while I am a nobody?' The leather around his hand stretched as he clenched his fist tighter.

'Why is he able to make everyone care for him!' Roxas yelled in his mind and slammed his hand into a brick wall of the world that was never meant to be. It was just like him so it didn't need to be cared for, just like him. He didn't need to be cared for.

The one he was following turned quickly toward his direction but Roxas moved swiftly before he was seen and he observed the boy from his perch high on top of the dark building.

"Who's there?" Sora walked back and turned to observe the fallen brick created by Roxas angry blow.

'How can he make everyone care for him?' Roxas breathed in his mind and he sneered at himself at his own disgusting feelings. Yes, he harbored a great hate for the boy. The boy that made him into the nothing he was. His somebody was down there and so close. Roxas could do what had been racing in his mind since he learned of his somebody. Since he learned that his emotions were just faked by his wish to have a heart and that he wasn't even meant to be in existence he wanted to rip the boy apart… and yet when he meet the boy he wanted more then that. He wanted his somebody.

The disgusting thoughts swam in his mind as he followed the keyblade wielder from the rooftops.

He wanted him. To touch him and to be touched by the person that was meant to be in this world.

He was right there… Roxas could jump down and attack the boy. He was alone so that would create for less work. The rush to hurt Sora filled his mind and his empty chest.

He growled lowly in his throat.

What was stopping him?

'I hate him.' He thought again before rushing forward to the end of the alley the boy was just turning into and he jumped down and waited at the end. When the spiky haired brunette arrived at the end of the alley he gapped at the figure standing casually in his path.

"Who are you?" Sora took fighting stance as he observed the organization outfit

'I hate him.' Roxas thought again and his hidden frown grew. Dark light glinted at his wrist and around his hand and his keyblades appeared making the youth outwardly gasp.

"It's you." Sora stated the obvious as his bright eyes registered the keyblades. He'd fought this person before. "Roxas." Sora finished and the leather-clad man shook his head lightly so his hood would fall back revealing the equally blue eyes to his somebody. Besides there appearance their eyes is what gave away their differences. Despite being the same color, Sora's where splashed with vivid emotions while Roxas' eyes where hard with the pain of being lied to and the harsh fact that he wasn't meant to even be alive.

A flash of happiness and curious shoot through his eyes and Roxas barred his teeth again.

'I hate him so much.' Roxas shoot forward without hesitation and delivered blow after blow to the one in front of him.

'I hate you!' He yelled in his mind, as the keyblade master blocked a blow from one of his blades, but the advantage of having two allowed him to strike the tan youth at his side. He didn't hold back and cut through the boy's thin clothes swiping his skin. The keyblade master always used his key as a blunt instrument, but it was indeed a keyblade meaning the edges where indeed sharp, and with the need to hurt his somebody Roxas wasted no time in repositioning his weapons so he could cut through tan skin.

Sora jumped back and held his side, blood soaking the blue undershirt making Roxas smile. If he could feel emotion he would be genuinely happy, delighted even. He shot forward again and struck the gasping youth again, cutting him swiftly over the boys exposed arms and tearing his clothes.

'I hate him!!' Roxas yelled loudly in his mind and his smile grew wicked with every spout of red liquid that shot from his somebody's body.

Sora was taken aback by the cuts that had been places over most of his body. He jumped back as far as possible, jumping back every time the blond shot forward.

'Wh-why is he doing this?' Sora yelled in his mind as he blocked hard blows and panted. He clothes was becoming heavier has it drenched further with his precious fluid. Sora looked up and meet his nobodies eyes, they where their usual hard tone but the smile that was plastered on his face surprised him further and distracted him. When the fear of seeing Roxas expression filled his eyes, the blond practically chuckled and grunted when he swung his arm and slammed the blade straight into the youths stomach, sending him back and into a brick wall. Sora shirked when his back came painfully against the hard wall and he fell limply to the wet floor. Roxas actually laughed, although it was hard and held no emotion and sounded a bit awkward and hoarse, like he hadn't laughed a genuine laugh in years.

Sora received a sharp pang of horrid pain as Roxas stabbed through his leg slowly. Sora gagged, and his mouth opened wide to spill blood from his throat. Tears spilled quickly over his eyes and collected on the rain soaked floor that was turning a deep crimson from his blood. Roxas jerked the blade out just as slowly making Sora's tan blood soak body cover in a cold sweat.

Blue eyes desperately looked past leather-clad boots to see his weapon on the dank floor.

"…Ugh…" Sora breathed as he tired to stretch out his hand and summon his hearts weapon. He stretched his cut arm out and Roxas smiled pitifully at the youth by his feet. Everyone cared for him, even his enemies so the floor for some reason never actually tired to shed his blood. But Roxas hated him and the need to shed the boy's blood was great. The brunette didn't seem to be used to the pain of actually being cut, and it was evident in his pain filled eyes.

Just as silver and gold light started to flit around the boys hand Roxas lifted on of his boot covered feet and slammed it over the boys hand, bringing it to the rocky pavement and putting a significant amount of weight on it.

"AH!" The boy yelled as his hand was crushed before he could call for his weapon. He looked up to his blond nobody whose face was without the evil smile but still held no emotion.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Sora asked and the tears continued to spill over his bright eyes. "I-it hurts Roxas!" He choked out at the taste of his blood was still in his throat.

Despite the painfully desperate tone of Sora's voice, Number thirteen didn't flinch and still gave his somebody the emotionless look.

'I hate him.' He thought to himself and lifted his hand, repositioning the weapon and swiftly swinging down to it the boy in a sensitive spot in his head. When the tan face fell against the pavement as he was knocked out Roxas turned the blade back to the position used to cut and he stepped off of the reddened hand.

The weapons disappeared from the gloves hands and Roxas bent over to pick up the unconscious body, throwing him over his shoulder carelessly and then stepping into a black and purple pool he summoned.

The portal disappeared and the dank street was left empty with the sharp scent of the keyblade wielders blood.

I am covered in skin… No one gets to come in… pull me out from inside…

The dark room held a low green and blue light from the one dingy window on the wall, as a nearby sign from the city street shown through the room. The small light illuminated the mass on the old bed perfectly giving Roxas the perfect view of his hated somebody.

His tan arms where lifted together and tied high above his head by a rope that lead to tie to the bedpost, holding the cut arms firmly above his head. His legs where also strapped around the ankles and spread wide. The wraps where long so he could move his legs but not get off the bed. Roxas licked his lips unconsciously at the view of the naked body; littered with cuts he'd given him earlier. The blond nobody had wrapped the large hole on his leg so the brunette wouldn't bleed to death.

'God how I hate him.' Roxas thought as the youth's eyes started to slowly open. He blinked a few times before his arms tried to move lightly, then more frantically when he realized they'd been tied. He then tried to move his legs and noted he could only to so a little before his bright blues frantically scanned the dark room.

When Sora meet the equally bright eyes of his nobody he gasped, and then looked at himself, noticing his nude state and blushing brightly.

"Roxas? Wh-what?" Sora moved his limbs as much as he could giving the cloaked male a pleading look.

In return the organization member stood up from his seat across the room and came to stand by the bed, the scared look on the boys face was enticing and Roxas gave the bandaged leg a tight squeeze, digging his nails through the bandage. Sora yelped and squirmed at the shot of pain and tears quickly spilled.

Roxas straddled the boy's naked waist and lapped at the salty tears and wondered if he'd ever actually cried before. He felt the tan body under him shiver harshly at the contact.

"What are you doing?" Sora breathed out when he felt a leather hand rub against his chest to come up and play with his exposed nipple. Roxas gave him no answer but instead sucked on his neck. Sora groaned at the contact and felt himself grow hard under the leather cloak Roxas had on. Roxas bite the neck harshly making Sora yelp in pain and he pinched the erect nipple painfully.

'I really hate him.' Roxas bite the neck as hard as he could and he felt Sora's tears slid of his face and land on him. He ungloved his right hand and let it fall between them to squeeze Sora's erection. Sora yelped at the tight squeeze and bite his lip.

"Roxas!" He yelled to his nobody but received no answer, just another tight squeeze and forceful pump of his shaft.

"Ro-Roxas stop." He breathed, his pleas becoming whispers as he body screamed for more.

The blond was in no mood to make the brunette feel any type of pleasure. He simply wanted to fuck the boy senseless, and painfully, hoping to break the boys spirit during the process and whip the happy smile from his face. The smile he could never have, because he was a nobody and Sora was a somebody.

Roxas threw off his cloak to reveal his naked body; his shoes had already been taken off.

The blond was sure that his person was a virgin and this made him smile wickedly before he gave him another painful squeeze. He moved down and placed himself between the boy's legs.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled out when he felt something poke against his private opening.

The blond licked the keyblade masters entrance. Despite his hate for the boy he did want to take him. He wanted to see the boy come for him, to come for he who shouldn't exist, and then to destroy any happiness he held left.

He continued to lick the boy, slipping his tongue past the ring and swirling his wet muscle around his walls, making Sora shudder wildly and breath the blond's name. After a minute he slipped his tongue from the boy and moved up to straddle the boys chest, bringing his erection to the boys lips.

"Suck it now." Roxas finally spoke the command and when the brunette hesitated, he gripped him by spiky hair and pushed him forward, passing his cock past rosy lips and into the warm wet mouth.

Sora gagged and reluctantly lapped at the hard dick in his mouth. He sucked and licked the nobody's sex as tears spilled over his eyes and he gagged every so often. When Roxas released a moan and was satisfied with the saliva, he moved back down to straddle his waist again.

Roxas kissed Sora forcefully, slipping his tongue into the mouth that held a small hint of his precum. While ravishing the boy's mouth he positioned his dick to the keyblade masters entrance, and swiftly pushed in with a hard thrust. Sora pulled away from the kiss and screamed loudly into the quite room as Roxas buried himself in to the base of his shaft.

"I-it hurts! Pull out! Pull out!" Sora yelled wildly, his arms shacking harshly in their restraints and becoming red as the rope rubbed his wrist.

Roxas grabbed the boy's dick with a hand and pumped him quickly, the other hand came to the back of his neck and forced into another harsh kiss. The blond pulled out and quickly thrust back into the tight heat, clenching his teeth at the friction.

Sora yelled out repeatedly but surely enough the strangled yells turned to moans as Roxas picked up the pace and drove over Sora's prostate, and the hand pumping him massaged the slit that was dripping a white liquid.

Roxas covered Sora's mouth in another hard kiss as he pumped violently into the boy's virginal hole.

After vigorous pumps to his weeping cock Sora had completely forgotten the pain in his arms and legs from the ropes and was soon moaning Roxas' name in complete euphoria.

With countless strikes to his sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass Sora screamed Roxas name loudly as he came, shooting the hot semen onto his and Roxas stomachs. With a few more pumps in the tightening entrance Roxas came as well, releasing his seed in the boys soon to be sore rump.

He pulled out of the panting boy quickly and undid the ties holding Sora in place. The arms quickly came down to be rubbed by the keyblade master, who winced at the now raw skin.

"Roxas…" He looked to the blond with a large blush.

Roxas frowned to the youth whose face was stained with tears but in his mind he was smiling widely. He not only was able to beat the boy, leaving him with scars that would take years to fade, but he was able to fuck the boy into the mattress.

"Do-do you really love me too?" Sora's bright innocent eyes meet emotionless ones and Roxas was almost surprised.

'He loves me?' Roxas thought for a moment before he stood to slip on his boots.

"Roxas?" Sora asked his voice almost hurt when he didn't receive an answer.

"No!" The blond nobody yelled ruthlessly when he felt his somebody grab his shoulder. He swatted the hand away, making the boy wince when he hit his burned wrist.

"I do not love you. In face… I hate you…" Roxas smiled

"What?"

"I hate you. I fucking hate you!" Roxas jumped forward pushing Sora to the bed and pinning him to the mattress. "I hate you with such a fucking passion it doesn't even begin to make sense!"

"Ro-Roxas?" Did Sora misinterpret this? He did harbor a love for his nobody, and he was so confused after he'd been attacked by him, but when he found himself in a bedroom with the blond he'd thought they'd shared the same feelings. Was he wrong?

The anger that seemed to rage through the normally emotionless blue eyes seemed to prove Sora's thought and the youth instantly started to cry.

"I fucking hate you. I want you dead! I wish you never existed, then I wouldn't live such a fucked up life filled with lies and nothingness!" Roxas yelled in the boys face, completely unfazed by the tears.

Sora reached up to hug the still naked man but was pulled back and slammed into the bed and received a hard slap to the face.

"Don't touch me." Roxas stated lowly as he frowned to the boy.

"Roxas…" The boy breathed the name, and reached a hand up, despite the slap he'd received and touched the pale boys cheek that had become damp with tears. Roxas eye's widened and he reached up to cup the tan hand on his face, and he felt the warm liquid pool over their hands.

"I-I'm crying…" Roxas stated bewildered. "I'm crying." He breathed again and the tears didn't seem to stop falling. He meet the cerulean eyes that seemed happy and understanding despite the abuse he'd just received from the nobody and Roxas gritted his teeth.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding his cheek and pulled up, making the boy sit up and he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

'Why am I doing this?' Roxas thought as the tears continued to fall. Sora hugged him back as he felt the hot tears drip onto his back.

"I hate you!" Roxas yelled cruelly but still held the boy with a pang that slammed through his chest. Sora hugged him back, soothingly petting blond locks.

"I hate you… I hate you Sora…" Roxas repeated.

"I know… I love you Roxas." Sora said, his eye's bright with hopefulness and had their happy glint as his nobody hugged him tighter.

"I hate you so much." Roxas frowned. He hated him. He hated the boy more then anyone could know, but the need to hold the boy held him had ragged through his body, making him feel something. Was this what emotion felt like? What emotion was it? He held the brunette as tightly as he could.

"I really do love you Roxas." Sora smiled and hugged the paler boy just as tightly.

_I am ready. I am ready. I am ready I am… fine… I am fine… I am… fine._

END

Nezumi speaking

So how did you like it?

Please RnR me you're opinion. This is actually my first one shot and I personally don't know why I chose this pairing OR why I gave them such a sadistic outlook despite how usually there seen as happy awesome time… oh well I enjoyed writing it, and jamming to this song~ It's amazing :3

I also originally planned on making the ending a sad one but I was like nah… he already got like the crap beaten out of him so no~

So as said before Reviews are loved ^-^ oh and so are flames. It's getting cold in my town so you can heat my house~


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi speaking: soooo I had gotten reviews telling me I should write another chapter, or create a series about this two (with rox dom of course. Yes I do read all your reviews ^^) but aaanywho. I really could not think of a way to continue this so I figured I'd eventually make another story for them or something but recently I thought of an idea! So here we are lovely readers.

A continuation to Colorblind. It's going to be less lurid and probably an even lighter outcome.

The spiky brunette hummed happily to himself as his gummi ship landed on the top of a deserted building, excited to see a certain blond. Sora was back to visit the world that held a population of one time and again for a few moments of quality time.

The World that Never Was.

After defeating Xemnas and the other nobodies that had once resided in the world, if possible, it felt emptier. No one would even believe that there was a soul still present on the dark world due to its sad aura, but Sora knew Roxas was there.

Despite being the Keyblade wielder with an important task, he couldn't push his heart to kill his nobody. The one he loved, even though his nobody held no such feelings for him.

"Why do you come visit me?" Sora heard a voice similar to his owns ask him as he stepped from his ship. It was slightly deeper and sounded tired, like he rarely spoke.

"For you Roxas." Sora smiled brightly when he turned to his nobody, running to him excitedly and wrapping his tan arms around a leather cased body. He didn't receive the hug in return, only an awkward pat to his back but he didn't expect anything else from his straight faced nobody.

Sora lightly pecked the pale cheek before bending his back away from the body to observe his nobodies face. His skin was its natural light tone and his eyes were the same blue as his owns, his mouth was pressed in its same tight line as it usually was but his gaze never wavered from Sora's own, and that made the slightly shorter male smile.

"Roxas.. you know. It's not unnatural to feel for someone." Sora spoke lowly, lifting his palms to Roxas' neck in a soft manner. He felt the vibrations of the blond growling lowly in his throat in frustration against his warm hands.

"That's why you come to visit me." Roxas spat before pulling away and turning his back to retreat into his home.

Sora chased after him yelling at his back as he followed the other. This had become there regular routine. Sora would mention feelings and emotions then follow the angry blond into his home and they'd sit in silence, Sora hating his awkward feelings and Roxas wondering why he'd even bother to visit him. Then a light touch of apology from both, a peck of forgiveness, and a promise for more if Sora behaved and didn't bring up what Roxas saw as a meaningless subject.

But Sora was tired of that. He'd thought that Roxas would eventually break the cycle but as he sat in his normal chair in the small living room across from Sora like he usually did, Sora knew he'd have to be the one to break the chain, even if Roxas would rather leave things the way they were.

Sora shuffled over to sit next to Roxas the way he normally did, but he didn't apologize, nor give him a chaste kiss of forgiveness. He dropped his head, his forehead leaning against a clothed shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other.

"It's normal to feel good when your around someone, around me." Sora whispered and gasped soon after his arms were tore from his nobody and he was pushed back against the couch, a fuming blond hovering over him.

"Impossible! I have no heart Sora! Don't you understand?" His spoke over him, his voice harsh as his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Roxas..." Sora said with a look that seemed to have the emotion 'sadness' written all over it.

"I … apologize." He remembered that look once from Ollette and knew it could only lead to trouble, so he apologized quickly as he leaned back, allowing the brunette to sit up right again.

"It's okay Roxas, really it is... but... can you please just humor the thought." Sora's tone made him sound like he was begging. And he was. His cerulean eyes shone brightly with desperation. He wanted Roxas to try. He would give anything to have Roxas return his feelings of love and not just those of lust. His young heart was strong, but not strong enough to stand a one sided love.

"Humor the thought? Sora... I need you to realize that my chest is empty." He reached for Sora's gloved hand and lifted it to his chest, making his tan fingers press against the cool leather of his cloak and hear that it was empty. There was no heart beat. There was no heart.

"Realize that being with you drives me insane because yours isn't." He let Sora's hand go, but it stayed pressed against him as he reached out himself, to feel the heart that beat so wild and passionately in his other half, and to cup a tan cheek before lacing his covered digits in chestnut locks.

"You don't know how much I wish I could have a heart like you... how much I wish I could feel..." Roxas drawled on, almost losing himself.

Sora didn't even have a clue on what he could say to that. Was he that horrible for asking Roxas to try? Was he really incapable...

'Why cant I be more understanding..' Sora asked himself and his own heart dropped, his chest hurting and the back of his eyes stinging with tears for being such a horrible person to the one he loved. He held back his tears though, not wanting to show emotions Roxas didn't... but then... oddly enough, Roxas face dropped. His expression held a deep frown and his eyes became glassy.

"Roxas? What is it?" Sora tried to ask before he quickly felt Roxas pull away as tears fell.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, his heart dropping further with worry. Roxas only shed more tears, staring at his palms in utter astonishment as he felt himself silently weeping.

"I dont know why i'm crying but I am okay. Remember Sora I don't feel anything, you dont have to worry yourself." Roxas comforted his somebody who smiled in turn, lightening up. How could he forget so quickly. But Roxas had felt a sharp pain in his chest, just as he had after he'd been with Sora for the first time, but the pain was subsiding now, to his relief.

As he slowed his tears and Sora calmed further the feeling of 'hopelessness' as Roxas had placed it, disappeared until he stopped crying altogether. Sora laughed lightly before latching onto his nobody, relief evident in his glowing face.

"Why do you come here? This world is done. It will eventually fade into nothing." Roxas asked as he was embraced.

"For you Roxas." Sora repeated what he'd said earlier before squeezing Roxas tighter, urging him to hug him back, which he did after a moment of hesitation.

"You can go back to Twilight Town and start over, with Pence, and Hayner and Ollette."

"You should go back to Destiny Island Sora. There's nothing here for you." Roxas tried again to convince Sora to leave. It'd be better for him to go back to his home to Riku and Kairi.

"Your here for me." Sora spoke confidentially, leaning back to smile lovingly at Roxas as his heart swelled with love for his other half. Roxas gulps as his chest holds a warm pang.

Roxas stood up abruptly telling Sora that he'd be back soon before setting off to walk aimlessly through the dark streets. He had to get away from Sora. He had to think.

'What the hell is this...' He thought as he walked further into the constant night of the work, pressing his fingers into his chest. As he walked farther away from his somebody he felt the odd sensation less and less.

He wished there was someone who had experienced the emotionless life first had because he was completely lost at the moment. He couldn't even make sense of what this was. He needed to take the advice Vexen had give him on their first joint mission. He need to analyze this situation on his own and find an answer but he could only think of one far fetched possibility.

"I only 'feel' around Sora...." Roxas drawled on to himself.

When Sora was upset, his chest ached, and when Sora smiled his chest felt light.

Roxas growled in frustration. This didn't make sense. His only theory was so far fetched he'd have to test it. He figured it was better then not understanding a thing as he made his way back home in a rush.

When he'd burst through the door he found Sora stretched lazily on his stomach playing a pacman demo on his cell phone.

'What if I'm right.' Roxas thought before he approached the person who's butt was swaying to the beat of the small game. It was almost... cute.

"Sora... what do you feel right now?"

"Huh?" Sora turned to him, giving him his full attention, and Roxas observed every detail he could of the youth.

His wide eyes shone even brighter with curiosity at his question and his lips were slightly parted with a pink tint. His face gave no clue to his feeling. A loud beeping noise blared from the phone wrapped around his tan fingers and Sora's eyes grew wide for a moment before his eyebrows curved in disappointment and he groaned loudly.

"I lost! Now I feel upset!" Sora answered as he shook his phone angrily.

Roxas chest boomed. It hurt. He almost wanted to shake the phone as well.

'Am I right about this?' Roxas asked himself as he moved closer to Sora. He remembered various occasions he'd needed to comfort his friends and he quickly pulled Sora into a seating position before dropping next to him and pulling Sora into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Sora, it was just a demo, next time you'll get it." Sora smiled widely, giggling with glee as his expression lightened.

"Thank you Roxas!" Sora beamed, leaning up to kiss the blond bangs that covered his nobodies forehead as he was surprised by the sudden kindness.

Roxas chest jumped, and filled him with satisfaction, and he unconsciously smiled.

Was it true? Had Roxas pegged the answer so quickly. Was he able to share Sora's emotions? Did that mean he did have a heart? Was this stealing Sora's heart? Was this even true feeling, or was he simple being deceived by the purest heart he's ever encountered.

To many questions. Roxas was only making this harder for himself.

As Sora giggled on top of his lap, Roxas discretely checked for his own heart beat. After almost a minute of no result, just as Sora looked up to meet his eyes, he felt the lightest thump against his hand.

'Sora... your actually helping me...' Roxas thought, his eyes wide. He actually had a heart beat... it was small and took a long time to beat again but it was there... just barely there.

"Sora... right now. I feel very happy."

"Your happy-" Was all that could pass Sora's lips before he was cut off by a passionate kiss.

Roxas lips pressed against his other half's perfectly, in a kiss he hoped portrayed the little happiness he could feel.

Sora's tan fingers latched onto his covered forearms as Roxas pale fingers laced into his hair and pushed him forward, increasing the intensity of the kiss as they pushed closer together.

Roxas tongue was quickly allowed into Sora's hot mouth and he moaned as there wet muscles moved slickly against each other.

Roxas' hands left Sora's hair to move down his back and sides till he cupped the curve of the youths ass and squeezed, who in turned squeaked cutely and kissed more vigorously as they kissed.

Lust was quickly filling both there minds and chests as they grew hard together during there ministrations.

Sora's jacket was quickly thrown away along with his shirt and Roxas cloak was being unzipped. Sora broke the kiss for air as he moaned freely when he felt Roxas tongue lick a hot like up his neck before receiving a large hickey.

"And right now Sora, I want you so much." Roxas breathed against Sora's red pouty, oh so kissable lips as he grinding his growing erection up against Sora, letting him feel his need, his breahing quicking with Sora's.

"R-Roxas... you can have me."

END CHAPTER

I wanted to just post this as soon as possible and yeaah. The rest of this lemon scene will be at the start of the next chapter but I maaay make this story even longer.. I mean damn Roxas getting a heart....

for some reason I feel like that would hurt xD

but I did this quickly so sorry for misspelled words and poor grammar and description XD I just wanted to do this x3

I hope everybody who was looking for another chapter stick around for more ^^

Reviews are just like roxas and sora... niiiiiice.

p.s.... I didnt really re read this but im not sure when i'll be near a computer again. I've got a maaajor project involving art and an artist alley table!

Yuup! I will be signing up! (for all you regular readers that are interested) I never made prints before and stuff so now im getting mega detailed with my art in hopes of having a sucessful booth. Although I have a while to make the prints i'm already EXTREMELY nervous.

For those of you who watch my DA I dont really post art there only cosplay pictures so you wont be seeing any there... yeah im ranting.)

REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Message for my readers.

So I haven't written in years I believe. SORRY HOLY -!

and SUDDENLY I have the urge to write again.

BUT after re-reading my old stuff there are a LOT of things I don't like.

I'm not sure if I should bother to rewrite chapters, (especially things like My Pet, which are a tad long) and I'm also not sure if I should just make a new FF account.

I have a ton of Fic idea's I don't want to put to waste, but my old writing unnerves me ...

PLEASE. Leave me a comment with your opinion.

Should I make a new FF account?

Should I rewrite old chapters?


End file.
